The River
The River, owned by the beautiful Lucky_Miles, is a room like no other. The River is a beautiful cesspool of horrible people you will no doubt love. Upon entering the room, you will surely be bombarded by racism, hatred, and exploitation of your every slip up, as courtesty of the colorful group of regulars belonging to our River. Half of these regulars will spend most of their time complaining about how good the River used to be, while the others are all 12 and what is this. The River is obviously the best chatroom on Kongregate, but we have no credit for it. The Regulars (Still under construction) Lucky_Miles (Miles, Lucky, Sir Miles) Lucky__Miles is the current owner of The River. mousewhisker43 ShadowBlitz237 (Ana, Stasia, Blitz) InfininteWisdomWalrus... Kookookachu bluemenace (Chris, FishNerd, Blue) One of the last trolls of the river, and he's very in love with fish :3 The swimmy kind. Not FishFenly. XxhazzelnuttaxX (Georgia, Hazz, ManiacalWindbag) Georgia... she's royalty in The River. Alexiothemidget (Adam, Alexio) Property of Peaches. Adam’s account. ArisaRaven (Arisa, Risa, Raven) The new keeper of the wiki... so yes, this is me. Drummermean (Drummer, Drumzy, Drum) Drummermean has been a regular for many years but missed out on a lot of the River's great history due to an extended break. He has now returned. BloodyCaesar: Hath been one Regular since the Fall of The year of Grace of our Lord MMVIII (XXVIII of December), and shallt be until The Great Sky crumbles and Slay us in the XXI th day of MMXII. Or perhaps for longer. Hath been voted a God by Riverans in the very late month of February, MMVIII. But hath no true power. Hath been killed by Bunnies in MMIX, hence is not killable anymore. Nutter666 Nutter666 has being a regular in The River since 2008, as well as developing numerous games based on conversations in The River. schwerganoik He's an oddity. He types with near-perfect spelling, grammar, and punctuation, and he has little understanding of the concept of "human emotion." He usually greets anyone who enters The River and is usually corteous to any and all for as long as he is not provoked, at which point his trolling knows no boundaries. Lightning69 BigfootDaKing (Ben, Bigfoot) Ben, used to be popular, but since he refuses to talk to anyone much, has lost all popularity. Fortunately, he's still his old smart-ass self. FishFenly (Fish) DiablosDeAngel (Diablos, Dante) Entered The River randomly and became known due to Potatobandit and hazzelnutta, he is now a perverted love-able douchebag with morbid crude humor to anyone saying "My relative is dead". He is also feared by Siyakon. Moshdef VampressLizzie SnakesDeath Nerdy_N_White Kegan47 Cruefan91 shady_koopa meancat98 xCCxManchild pointynives kumatora1300 Morbosis Goodgirlsgonebad RPGLord (Gram_Cracker) *An ignorant piece of shit. *Fails to spell simple words like "revealed" wrong. Because he/she/it is a dumbass and spells it "Revieled." *This person doesn't understand the most simple things. It shames us all to be the same species as it. *.. *Disregard the above. He is lovely. *Looks like someone is mad. CapBubba lunarulerofevil The Regulars (Still under construction) natuko_hom(nat,natu) Generally annoying. Has the grammar of a six year old.Never stops talking. That's all you need to know. Missing Regulars: IamDante Aliveandying MADLOCKthe5th Conrad_ Jayce123 potatobandit'*' *Users marked with an asterisk are users that are slowly returning and are between Missing and Regular Riverian Quotes This section is for all the great quotes from The River. 3leggedpup: Just so we're all clear, Brae's a cunt. Alexiothemidget: Naw, it's just Siya. Braelara: ^ Braelara: grr Braelara: meant pup's Alexiothemidget: Boom. Alexiothemidget: PROOF Alexiothemidget: PROOF ___ Zak7062: And the Lord said LET THERE BE LIGHT! and Zak said o.o okay okay you dont have to shout!!! samanthaccp: o.o caboosereturns: And Cab Said CLAMMIT! You BOTH SHOULD BE WORKING! Zak7062: hahahaha caboosereturns: Then Zak slapped him and told him to stop pretending he was the boss. ___ KoalaBars: Also, we can discuss sexism, the mods are away and Koalas will play ___ timmilemons: RACHEL THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN IN THE WORLD ___ McIntosh: \w mcintoshfail I’m after rachel in the most sexual of ways ___ Sarah345: DREW Sarah345: MAKE ME A SAMMICH DrewEntreri: Three Whore Five…I don’t know how long ago you requested that I make your sammich, but I’m back on now…What kind would you like? ___ KoalaBars: IT WAS LIKE SOMEONE HAD LIT VAGINA TO MY FIRE RACHEL ___ KoalaBars: Erin is like KoalaBars: The happiest panda in africa ___ KoalaBars: Ok…so appreatnyl while drtunls ___ FR35HPRINC3Of10: ii have a 3.4 gpa' McIntosh: Not hard to do in special ed classes. ___ dragonreborn567: No… No, you go with it. I want ANSWERS! samanthaccp: YOU ARE GAY! YOURMOTHER HATES YOU! YOU WERE ADOPTED! samanthaccp: AND THE WORLD IS TRYING TO KILLL YOOUUUU o.o ___ DrewEntreri: Am I the only person that was not turned into a zombie?' AbsoluteYin: I wasn’t. Now it’s up to us to repopulate the world. DrewEntreri: Oh….quit trying to get me into bed with you. ___ werewolf505050: Alright eibot, I need you to go get a rope and a chair, and maybe even a buddy to help you out with this one. I’m gonna get you a link on how to hang yourself, because it would just be helping us all out. ___ MarsIsHere: Sarah. Sarah345: Mars. MarsIsHere: How come I don’t have any qoutes on your profile MarsIsHere: ? Sarah345: give me one. MarsIsHere: **** you. Sarah345: quoted. schwerganoik: I can’t decide / whether you should live or die / Oh, you’ll probably go to heaven / please don’t hang your head and cry schwerganoik: No wonder why / my heart is dead inside / cold and hard and petrified / lock the doors and close the blinds / we’re going for a ride Realisation: When there’s something wrong / In the neighbourhood ___ EmosBleed: But WHO THE **** ARE YOU EmosBleedsVagina: I EmosBleedsVagina: am… Siyakon: reported ___ bobby87412: do you use completely correct grammar when you’re texting your friends? RPGLord: No, Bobby, I ignore them. ___ AbsoluteYin: Worse things have happened in a democracy. ___ GeneralRed: You know, if Carmen SanDiego and Waldo, had a kid, No one would ever find it. River River River River Category:Roleplay Acceptable Rooms